If I Was You
by This better not be taken
Summary: ...I would stop flattering other people  especially myself . And I would leave me alone. Okay, so maybe it's not so bad to have an over-excited, overly-friendly socialite want to help me - although I don't need help. RinxLen, has romance scenes.


**Disclaimer: I own no one.**

**WARNING: The following is BORING. IN CAPITALS. B. O. R. I. N. G. BUT YOU'RE GONNA READ IT ANYWAY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>  
>- Comparative essay -<p>

_The classroom was silent. Two students sat in the classroom. They both could be thought to be siblings – twins. But these two, they were definitely not related.  
>There were, most certainly, few small details which gave away that answer – although, not many people are bright enough to realise these tiny giveaways.<em>

_One of the students, for instance – was a girl. She was fourteen. Her birthday was the 28__th__ of December, just because she was born exactly two minutes after 11:59PM on the 27__th__. This girl was approximately 5'0'' or 152cm tall and weighed 94.79lbs or 43kg. She had short, shoulder length, arylide yellow hair that spiked up at the ends. Her eyes were a beau blue that slowly faded out into an American dollar bill green shade. She had linen shaded skin, with a light – barely noticeable – splash of ochre freckles. Her lips were a salmon pink colour. This girl was very plain._

_The other student, whereas, was a boy. He was also fourteen. His birthday was on the 27__th__ of December, just by a couple of minutes. He was 5'1.4'' or 156cm tall and weighed approximately 103lbs or 47kg. The boy had stil-de-grain yellow hair, a tad bit shorter than the girl's hair length, which was often worn up in a stubby somewhat ponytail. His eyes were a pearl aqua, but often appeared to sometimes look like they were a pale blue. He had an ivory shade of skin, completely flawless looking. His lips were a flamingo pink. This boy was confident, laidback and too friendly for his own good._

_Although they were often thought to be siblings, their personalities are completely opposite. Rin, the girl, was the quiet, grumpy 'nerd', who had no patience and no friends in general. However, Len, the boy, was the popular kid, gaining attention and who had plenty of friends._

* * *

><p>Okay, that's it. I've had it. I'm not writing anymore. I don't even know the dude properly. Hiyama-sensei, fail me on this essay and put me out of this misery. PLEASE. Give me an E- and a detention or whatever. I don't care. I can't write this thingy anymore. It's giving me a migraine.<br>I switched the laptop off and slammed the lid down angrily. I stood up, breaking the annoyingly awkward silence in the classroom. Len jumped at my sudden movement and from the loud scraping the chair legs had made. Len looks at me with a look of slight disbelief and surprise on his face and glances at his laptop screen, opening his mouth to comment on my actions. I twitched nervously.  
>"You're done already?" He asks, sighing. I really wanted to say no, that I'd rather shove a potato down my own throat, but I chose to say something a 'normal' person would say - before I remember that I am not 'normal' and conversing with Len was just too awkward.<br>"Yes." I said, putting my head down and packing away the laptop into my bag. My cheeks were flaring red again, making me glare in frustration. Okay, so I'm hopeless – I'm not confident and conversing with guys is just out of my league. I will just be the lonely lady who lives in a caravan with nobody. I will never get married, nor have children in any way-  
>"Wow. Well, when we hand the essays in tomorrow, can I read yours and you can read mine? You know…" He trails off, interrupting my thoughts, and I could see him looking at me, nervously chewing his lip, through the strands of my hair which I purposely made cover my face. I was still flushed and a cold sweat had broken out in my palms.<br>No, Len, I do not want you to read mine and I do not want to read yours. Why? Oh that's simple – I don't want you to know what I think of _you _and I don't want to know what you think of _me_. I don't actually say this, though.  
>"Um, yeah s-sure…" I replied in a weird monotone, failing at sounding somewhat enthusiastic. I watched him nod slowly.<br>"OK then. See you at school tomorrow." He utters, now concentrating on his laptop screen again. I quickly escaped from the classroom and out into the school corridor.

I pulled open my locker door and sighed in irritation. Why was I cursed like this? Hiyama-sensei hands us out a partner-comparison essay, and I end up drawing Len's name out of the hat. Just… it's cruel.  
>I mean, I don't hate Len or anything, he's super nice. It's just I don't really like being seen with him. I feel odd. Like an embarrassment to him or an immense bother. I bet he probably thinks I hate him.<br>I slowly walked down the empty school hallways, feeling slightly depressed. My mobile begins to ring; it was that annoying ring-tone that all phones come with. I was too lazy to change it. I sigh as I dug through my bag, which seemed to have never-ending crap in it. I finally found it, at the bottom of the bag, and managed to answer it a millisecond before it stopped ringing.

"Hello?" I grunted into the phone speaker, glaring at the crap that had just fallen onto the floor from my bag. I bent over, attempting to scoop the whatnot up in my hand.  
>"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Miki over-enthusiastically screams into the phone. I'm pretty sure I just became deaf in my left ear.<br>"Hello, Miki," I sighed, still trying to scoop the stuff into my bag. Instead, more falls out. I breathed out loudly in frustration.  
>Miki was my friend… thingy. I don't know why, I don't know <em>how<em>, but we are friends – even though we don't go to the same high-school.  
>"Why are you sounding like you've just pashed a sexy man, baby? You're breathless." Miki says. She has a rotten mind. She's 14 for God's sake. Yet she still talks about sexy men and… pashing.<br>I groaned. Face-palming mentally, I reply, "I'm _breathless_ because I've been picking up stuff that has fallen out of my bag. And don't call me 'baby'. You remind me of a 45-year-old paedophile when you do that." She chuckles creepily. My eyelid twitched.  
>"Oh, I know your secret, Rinrinny~" She breathes, her tone sounding… okay, ew, gross. I can tell she's thinking about something wrong. I frowned in disgust as I finally managed to get the last piece of crap into my bag.<br>"You hardly even see me once a week. You don't know my secret at all. In fact, I don't think I have one; I'm not dating anyone, or having an affair, neither am I failing any subjects or… oh, God. I do have a secret - a stupid one. So I'm not going to tell you." I argued, cradling the phone in between my cheek and shoulder whilst I used both hands to zip up my bag. The stupid secret I just said was the fact that I have a fear of boys. A little one... and I can't help it. It's already embarrassing as it is. The last thing I want Miki to know is _that_.  
>"Aw, don't be rash Rin. Tell me." Miki beseeches over the phone. I shouldn't have told her that. Now she <em>definitely <em>won't leave me alone.  
>"Nope. I'm not telling you. Ever. If someone were to find out, it would be…" I trail off as I try to find someone or <em>something <em>I could name, "…Le-" Wait – what am I saying? "…EEEEKS." I quickly cover up my extremely fail mistake. I'm not to even mention _that _name to Miki. She would hound him down in less than three seconds and demand him to rape me. Let's just not even go there. I don't even know why I said his name in the first place.  
>"Leeks? A leek? You would tell a <em>leek<em>? You're weird." Miki sighs, "I thought you'd tell an orange or something."  
>"That too," I added, "And I'm not rash. I'm perfectly sensible." – Not. I could never be sensible.<br>"Anyway, Rin... my birthday is coming up soon. What do you think the theme should be? Superheros? Stars? Cheese? Cherries? Apples? Chicken? Banana?"  
>"I don't really see how you could follow the theme for half of those suggestions. What about a masquerade - or maybe medieval princess-prince thingy?" I suggest, rolling my eyes.<br>"YES. OKAY. GREAT IDEAS. I have to go now. See you." Miki exclaims. She hangs up. I sighed again and threw my phone back into my bag.

* * *

><p>I reach home by 5:30PM, so I venture over to the old, dusty piano we have and pull out the old piano books. Mum doesn't get home 'till about 6, so I decided to play for a while. I open the most oldest, mustiest, falling-apart one, labelled 'AkunoPMothy Classics' and open it to the first song, placing it on the ledge above the keys.  
>Piano-playing was an uncommon pastime for me. I used to get lessons from my Mum on how to read music, but I taught myself to play most of the songs. I soon lost interest as I got busier with school. Today was one of the very rare days I hardly got any homework.<br>I read over the notes of the first song, 'Daughter of Evil'. I could recall playing this song ages ago, but never really mastered the whole of it. I placed my fingers in the first position.  
>The song had lyrics. Actually, nearly all of the songs in this book had lyrics (which I never bothered to sing). And somewhat, they told a story – a sad one.<p>

'_"Now kneel before me!"_

_Once upon a time,  
>there was a 14-year-old queen,<br>who reigned at the top,  
>of a savage and ruthless kingdom.<em>

_With gorgeous and luxurious furniture,  
>a servant whose face resembles hers,<br>and an adored horse whose name was Josephine,  
>the girl held ownership over everything.<em>

_If she should ever need more money,  
>she'd just wring more from her foolish populace.<br>If there should be anybody revolting against her,  
>she'd just order them purged out of her sight.<em>

_"Now kneel before me!"_

_A flower of evil blooms sweetly  
>in the most brilliant colours.<br>Those pitiful weeds around her,  
>ah, will wilt away serving as her fertilizer.<em>

_The tyrannical queen was in love  
>with a person of blue on the other side of the sea.<br>However, he was taken at first sight  
>with a girl of green in the neighbouring nation.<em>

_The queen, frenzied by her jealousy,  
>assembled her ministers one day,<br>and said to them in a quiet voice,  
>"Annihilate the nation of green."<em>

_Countless houses were reduced to ashes,  
>and countless lives were lost.<br>The grief of the suffering people, however,  
>were unable to reach the queen's ears.<em>

_"Oh my, it's snack time."_

_A flower of evil blooms sweetly  
>in the most maniacal colours.<br>Although she was quite a beautiful flower,  
>ah, she was untouchable because of all her thorns.<em>

_The queen of evil must be overthrown,  
>so the people finally rose up to her.<br>The one leading the mobs  
>was a swordswoman wearing red armour.<em>

_People's rage, accumulated for so long,  
>had enveloped the entire kingdom.<br>The queen's soldiers, worn from years of war,  
>were no match against the defiant rebels.<em>

_Finally, the palace had been surrounded,  
>and the queen's vassals had all fled away.<br>The lovely and sweet-looking queen  
>was at last captured.<em>

_"How dare you! What insolence!"_

_A flower of evil blooms sweetly  
>in the most wretched colours.<br>Her paradise, built solely for her leisure,  
>ah, was short-lived and frailly crumbled away.<em>

_Once upon a time,  
>there was a 14-year-old queen<br>who used to reign at the top  
>of a savage and ruthless kingdom.<em>

_Her execution was scheduled at 3 p.m.,  
>the time when the church's bell would toll.<br>What could she, who was once called the queen,  
>be thinking about in her jail cell alone?<em>

_Finally, the time had come,  
>as the bell's sound signalled her end.<br>The girl, who didn't even bother to look at the crowd,  
>made such delivery:<em>

_"Oh my, it's snack time."_

_A flower of evil scatters pitiably  
>in the most brilliant colours.<br>Later on, people would talk about her this way:  
>"Ah, she was truly a girl of evil!"'<em>

"That was beautiful playing, Rin." Someone compliments from behind. I jumped, since I was so _involved _in playing, I had forgotten where I was and what was happening. I turned around and Mum was standing there with teary eyes. Oh God, no. She bursts into tears. I felt like slamming my head into the keys on the piano. This was one of the reasons why I played when Mum was not around. She gets too over-emotional. I slowly get up and pat her shoulder in a comforting way, feeling awkward.  
>I wasn't really close to my Mum. Neither was I to my dad. I wasn't really close to anyone, in fact. My parents worked a lot so I hardly saw them during the week. But, I'm honestly glad I have some parents – even though they're not the best at times.<br>"Thanks Mum." I sigh, and slowly begin to sneak off…  
>"Hold on, young lady." Mum snaps, her head jerking away from her hands and averting her eyes towards me. Her faded-blue eyes were all puffy.<br>"Yeah?" I ask, raising my eyebrows in curiosity. She grins at me.  
>"Can you play me Servant of Evil and Regret Message?" Mum asks, cheekily smiling. Oh, I didn't see that coming.<br>"I guess… as long as you don't cry." I reply, smirking, as I walked back over to the piano.

* * *

><p>I walked to school in the cool, crisp autumn air. I was wearing the school winter uniform – white long-sleeved blouse, black sweater, yellow bow tie, black, yellow and white checker skirt, white socks and black slip-ons. It was an awesome uniform, because it had my favourite colour on it. Yep, you guessed it – it was yellow.<br>I felt as if I had done well in a way – although, I haven't really done anything good. I managed to get hold of my Mum's laptop last night and so I finished the comparative essay. I didn't want to give Len an unfinished essay because it would make me look rude or disrespectful. I kind of don't want to give Len the wrong vibes.  
>I finally reached the school entrance, kicking the leaves as I walked in. The good news is that we have Japanese (Hiyama-sensei's class) in the last period. So I can basically just give him my sheet and run for the hills. And then maybe choke on a potato.<br>Don't get me wrong, though. I had a terrible sleep. I stayed up working all night and when I finally went to bed… I was too busy fretting about the essay being due to actually sleep.  
>And this was evident from the largish bags under my eyes. If I don't get at least 5 hours of sleep, I look like road kill. I basically get paler, my hair becomes straw and my eyes go grey. I look like I've just woken from a coma.<p>

Len just suddenly appears out of nowhere. This gives me heart failure. I was too busy spacing out like a zombie.  
>"Good morning, Rin. Have you finished your essay?" Len asks, all bright and smiley. I could imagine sparkles around him, like in a shoujo manga. I twitched and quickly hid my face behind my hair.<br>"…I guess." I replied in a small, shaky voice. I palmed my face mentally.  
>"That's good!" He exclaims, a little over-enthusiastically but… anyway. He ruffles my hair. "Not wearing your bow today, eh? Anyway, see you around, kiddo." And he disappears. Like literally goes POOF. Okay, not literally, he isn't the tooth fairy.<br>I quickly slipped behind one of the school buildings and checked my surroundings. I sighed out loud in relief to find I was alone. "What was _that_?" I muttered angrily under my breath, kicking the stray rocks out of my path. I am so retarded. Len probably thinks I have something against him. Not to mention the fact that he noticed my bow was missing. I guess I forgot to put it in my hair this morning, due to being tired. And he called me kiddo. Is that Len's weird signal that we're friends or something?

* * *

><p>Before I could say ORANGEBANANAROADROLLER the day was at the last period. I walked into the classroom, in a terrible mood, worse than this morning. Len suddenly appears beside me and ruffles my hair again. I flushed, not used to people touching my hair in such a so <em>carefree <em>manner, before patting it down again. Len and I part ways – him, towards the front of the classroom and me, towards the back. I watched him from in the corner of my eye as he talked to the others around him so openly and confidently. I silently envied him and wished I could do that.  
>Hiyama-sensei appears at the front of the classroom and calls the roll. "Len," He says, my ears perking up.<br>"Absent," Len replies cheerfully. Hiyama-sensei rolls his eyes as the class laughs quietly.  
>"Rin," He calls, scanning the back row for me.<br>"Here." I muttered, failing to sound loud and confident. Hiyama-sensei nods.  
>"Try calling louder next time, Rin?" He asks me. I nodded, avoiding everyone's gazes, feeling my cheeks flush and a cold sweat breakout in my palms.<br>Hiyama-sensei finishes the roll and makes Len take the attendance slip to the office. As he passed me to walk out the door, he smiles. No, he practically _shines_. I swallowed nervously.  
>"I'm sure all of you have finished your essays, am I right?" Hiyama-sensei asks, and some of the class bickers, "Because it's due today, whether you like it or not." Some of the class groans. It's the usual people who 'are too busy' to finish their homework. Even if they get an extension, they would never finish it anyway. I sighed quietly.<br>Once Hiyama-sensei says it's okay to hand in our essay, I swiftly walk up to his desk and placed the essay copy onto his desk. Len appears again – I swear he has teleporting powers – and places his on top of mine neatly. He does it a little too quickly though, since his hand brushed against mine as I pulled my hand back down to my side. And just like that – I stopped breathing for at least five seconds out of shock. It was like he sent electric currents through me.  
>Hiyama-sensei sends Len off to do an errand run around the school and hands me a worksheet. I took it and thanked him, before quickly reaching my desk and collapsing into the chair.<br>I stared at the worksheet for a long time as if the words were unreadable or were from a different language. I managed to slowly calm down, and silently told myself I was acting unreasonable and that it was nothing. Frowning, I pulled my pacer out and silently began to work.  
>Len arrives back in the classroom about 10 minutes until the bell rings. This is good, it means he most likely won't read my essay in class and confront me.<br>Okay, maybe I got that wrong, because a few seconds later he appeared beside me with the extra copy of the essay in his hand. I slowly put down my pacer, nervously, and opened my folder to find the essay. We swapped the sheets and he thanked me for no apparent reason, before going back to his desk. Just as he sat down, the bell rang. I breathed out in sudden relief.

* * *

><p>It was that night I pulled out his essay from my pocket and opened it. I was sort of curious to see what he said… I guess. But I was nervous – what did he think of me?<br>This is what the essay said:

_There were two high-school students – a boy and a girl. They both sat at the opposite ends of the classroom and hardly spoke. But they looked as if they could be related.  
>Are they?<em>

_There are many arguments between the students and surrounding civilians who did not know these two very well, whether they were related or not. This was maybe why these two students hardly hung out with each other. The annoying questions people would ask would make them nervous around each other. But the truth was, they were not related._

_The two were like Yin and Yang, chalk and cheese – personality wise. But both could pass as each-others twin. Today, I will be pointing out the various similarities and differences between the two._

_Len was the boy. He was only fourteen, and at a young age completely vulnerable yet ignorant of the questions arising about the student body on the fact that whether he was related to the girl or not.  
>Len was only '5.1''4156cm tall and weighed 103lbs/47kg. He had light, sandy coloured hair and blue-green eyes that could not make up their mind on which colour they really wanted to be. He had pale, yellow-toned skin and a square jawline. He was slightly yet unusually feminine for a boy.  
>Len liked to appear confident to try and lighten the mood of tension. But on the inside, he was just as nervous as everyone else. Due to this fake façade, many students admire his confidence and think they know him well. But no one does. <em>(Is he being serious?)

_Rin was the girl. She was also fourteen, and coincidentally born a day after Len. She deemed to appear quite affected by the annoying questions everyone would ask, due to her quiet nature and shy-antisocialism.  
>Rin was 5'0''152cm tall and weighed 94.79lbs/43kg. She had dirty-blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that seemed almost hypnotising. She had a pale skin tone with a pinkish tinge and had a petit facial-structure, like a fairy or a princess would have. _(I don't think I would be a very good fairy or princess, in my opinion…) _She had a small and fragile frame, looking cute and childish, unlike other females her age. _(I don't really know what to think of this, but talk about flattering, much?)  
><em>Rin finds it difficult to put on a fake façade, unlike Len – she was often nervous and worried about her appearance in the situation. Due to this, she often shuts people out and is ignorant of the fact that many people admire her.<em> (I'm kind of scared now.)

_As you can see, there are many distinct similarities and differences between Rin and Len. Although they have the proof of a birth certificate and family opinions to prove that they are not related, they can still be misjudged as twins or siblings._

* * *

><p><strong>Len sounds a bit like a stalker. He's not. Trust me :3c<strong>

**BAWWWWWWWWW awesomely epic failure in punctuation and grammar. I would really like R&R and critiques godkjdkldjashgjsa D:**

**Yay it's time to go ice skating. I'll let you know if I broke my arm or not.**


End file.
